The Day the Earth Stood Still
by Trunks cry1232
Summary: Story of a young girl that loses both her parents in freak accidents and meets some new friends at her 3rd high school. The new friends are cool but they just happens to be an Mages!
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins early in the 1900's a young girl is taking a walk to school for the first time in her life. This day will forever mark the first day of the end of her families life. . .

"Hi mom good morning!" Hi I am Sasha Igeneski I am 5 years old today and so excited. Today is my first day of kindergarten and my mom says if I'm good she'll let me go to my cousin's pizza party, it will be so much fun!

"Sasha? Pay attention you need to get your skirt on right. Wouldn't want your new teacher to have to fix it for you now do you?" Mom is really cool. My mom has blond hair and green eyes, she says looks help with everything. Dad is doing his usual of reading the newspaper like always. He is kind of a silly guy, so embarrassing. Dad has Blond hair green eyes too. But I have white hair and Blue eyes. They say I get it from my grandma but I don't know.

"Have a good day at school Sasha. Oh and say an extra hi to your teacher for me okay?"

"Alright dad off we go mom". Me and mom left for school. We were driving and something flashed in front of the car and mom stopped. I hit my head but I was alright, but mom wasn't moving.

"Mom? . . . . are you alright?" I said in a scared shaky voice. She didn't answer. "Mom?" I tapped her shoulder to wake her but when I did she fell back, blood pouring down her face. "AHHHHHHHH MOM!" A man came up to the car so I locked the door and held on to mommy's hand. Then the man opened the door and took me out he was a police officer.

"Shhh child, are you alright? Where dose it hurt?" he asked me holding my head still so that I was looking at him.

" I-I'm okay", I cried," but what about mommy? Mr. Officer is she alright? She is right?"

"She will be now hun come with me and I'll take you to the station and we'll get you all fixed up alright?

"Where is that man taking my mommy?"

"That man is a doctor he will help her alright and take her to a place where they will fix her up." He said slightly looking away from my stare. "Where do you live hunny I'd like to see your father or siblings or any one in your family?"

"Uh I live that way at 8675 Fatelberry road. My dad is home I was on my way to school."

"Fatelberry road huh? Uh hun can you wait in the car for me a min? I need to talk to my fellow officer for a minuet or so."

"okay" I wasn't sure what the men talked about but they talked for more then a minuet more like 4 hours but I can't tell time. I sat in the car and waited and watched the officers talk I looked away for a second and saw another flash of light go by the car I got scared and screamed. The officer came over.

"What's the matter are you alright? What happened"

"I saw it. . ."

"Saw what?"

"I saw the thing that made mommy crash. . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

The day was lagging on in the summer breeze. Our young hero looked upon her new high school. The school was large and robust, filling the large lot with a sense of beginning and learning. The building was reddish brown with bricks on all sides. The size of the school was ridiculous the building was 4 stories tall and over 100 sqft. Sasha walks up to the office to get her new schedule for the new year ahead of her. As she is walking a boy sticks out his foot and trips her.

"Hey what was that for?" she said in a dangerous tone turning to see just who the gye was who would try such a stunt.

"I don't have to answer to you new-girl, and it's not like your going to do anything about it."

"You know if you weren't totally stupid I would take you out and beat you down but I wouldn't want to knock out your last two brain cells."

"Why you little!" he goes to grab her but she hits him. Her hit doesn't faze him and he puts her in a headlock. Just as he is about to punch her in the stomach, a taller darker haired boy comes up.

"Listen here Devin! let the new girl go before I have to kick your sorry butt." The Boy drops her and begins to run off.

"Next time girl next time!" he runs off in a state of almost panic.

"Thank you uh . . . what's your name?"

"My name?" he said pointing to himself, "My name is Draco I know what it's like for the new kids I was one once."

"I see thanks Draco that was awful nice of you to do that for me." She said leaning over to see his eyes better.

"You think? It was no trouble at all miss I mean I hate it when people get picked on. Oh I totally forgot I wanted to ask you something?" he said looking away out of her site.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well I saw you going into the special classes and was wondering what your ability was? You know you special ability?" he said to her still looking away.

"I don't know what your talking about? I don't have a special ability or a maybe you mean disability and I don't have one of those either." she spoke quite confused.

"Now, now, that can't be true the only students allowed in that class have special abilities."

"But I swear I don't. You mean like powers?" She shivered while thinking of the horrible mix up they must have made. "I mean I never had powers and I don't think I can use them even if I did."

"Well you must have some power otherwise you wouldn't be in an all boys class."

"WHAT AN ALL BOYS CLASS!" she stopped in her tracks and screamed.

"Yeah see you next hour in class. Hurry we are going to be late", he gabbed her arm as they rushed to there class," Never want to be late for the fist day do you?" She didn't hear him she was busy worrying about what was going on. (Aww man an all boys class maybe they put me in the wrong class I don't understand. Powers lol I have no idea what is going on but maybe they'll straighten this all out this class hour yeah I bet he will) they made there way to class and found the class full of, just like he said, all boys. Draco tells her to have a seat next to him so he can make sure the teacher notices her. She looks around (man there are a lot of different age groups in here I mean look that kid could be like 28 and he looks 10 years old. Look at the different races? An android, a elf, a Tigren, that gye looks like a demon! That kid looks human and I bet Draco is human. What a weird class) at all the students seated in the class. The door opens and in walks the teacher.

"Hello class I am Mr. Bulront, and I will be your teacher for this semester. Today we will . . . Miss? May I ask what you are doing in here?"

"Uh my schedule says this is my room sir." She says while standing up nervously handing him her schedule.

"Hmm I see, well in that case will start our introductions with you just give us your name and ability then something interesting about you."

"Um, my name is Sasha I just moved here from my old house and i don't think I have an ability of any kind and . ."

"No ability what are you hiding from us," yelled the older gye from the back of the classroom. "If you don't have an ability you shouldn't be in this class!" A few of the students nodded there heads in agreement.

"Students! Quiet down just because she was put in your class doesn't mean you have to chew her out now everyone be quiet I would like to hear something interesting about her" he said in a calm tone.

"Uh I guess the most interesting thing about me is that When I was little, before preschool I mean, my parents both died my mom in a car my dad at home. The weird thing about it was they died at the same time. My foster mom says it was love that kept them together in life as well in death, but I'm not sure." She went to sit down slightly embarrass and listened to the other presentations. She found out that there were only eight students in the class besides her, each with there own ability. The boy Draco said his ability was control over wind and telepathic stuff. The Demon kid said his ability was purely psychic power, and that he can move in the shadows and move the shadows. The obnoxious gye from the back cracked a stupid joke and told everyone his ability was control of fire. The was a person with water control, sound, ability to change, to form metal, and there was even a ye who could manipulate light. All of these men/boys seemed quite weird to her but she just brushed it off and went home. The boy Draco walked her home. She didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha woke up to her new sister in her ear. "Sasha get up you lazy bum you need to get up for school unless you want to be late?" Sasha woke up and quickly got dressed when she had her breakfast in hand she got to the door.

"Sasha dear, Why are you up so early?" she stopped in her tracks and looked at the time.

"Uh I have two hours till school. What the heck . . . Err."

"What are you wining about?" Sasha's foster mom spoke in a slightly dangerous. "And mine your word choice!"

"Nothing Mrs. Ciya." Sasha said while holding her tong. there was a knock at the door. Both girls looked.

"Well aren't you going to answer it!" Ciya said franticly when one of the other daughters came down.

"I got it mom!" Amanda stated as she fixed her hair and answered the door. "Hello Hoku how are you and why are you visiting our home at such an hour?"

"Hello Amanda I came here to speak with Sasha if you don't mind?" He walks past her and straight up to Sasha.

"Yes what can I do for you?" She said in a kidding tone to her new sisters.

"Well I wanted to know if Draco was going to walk you to and from school from now on? Cause if he's not we would like to take turns." He looks at her and looks down.

"Uh that's a nice gesture but who is taking turns and uh may I ask why?" She said with a more then confused look on her face.

"Well it is a rule in our class that we never leave a class mate alone. Because otherwise someone might attack and steal you powers and things like that so we always travel in groups." He looks up at her sisters and then at her. "Um are you a step child?"

"Oh no she isn't mom adopted her after we found out they were just going to throw her out." Amanda stated in a defeating manor.

"Well then you fit right in come on lets get to school we have weapons practice early in the morning." He says taking her hand and leading her out. "Man your mom scares me I thought she was gun'a bite me or something. So ready for weapons practice?" he said slightly jerking his head.

"Sorry but I don't get this? The teacher didn't say anything about weapons practice." She said looking up at Hoku, the music Mage. Hoku appeared human but has the ability to manipulate sound waves into what ever he chooses. he's kind of a weird gye always wearing headphones and listening to something.

"Well there is." They arrive and sure enough the whole class is stretching and warming up a few choice girls sitting on the side line waiting to see when they would be needed. As she walks by she hears the girls whisper about her and the boys.

"Hey Sasha have a safe walk this morning?" Draco says in a calm voice.

"Uh yeah I did thanks, so who and how dose this work?" she says looking at all of her new strange classmates.

"Well simple newbie one of us chooses a Porter, one of the lovely ladies over there, and gets to work. I'm not sure how it works for you but I'll assume you can use a Porter too." Mannin, the light mage said with a confident look in his eye.

"Of course he is nothing of a warrior compared to me!" Boasted Penkay, the water mage.

"Your on loser!" Mannin said with a twinkle in his eye. they both ran over asked a girl to get up and the girls walked over and held out there hands. Mannin and Penkay both hugged there partner and the girl disappeared! (What the Hell is going on where did she go?) Then in a flash of light the girls were in a bright uniforms and fighting . Funny thing was the gyes were controlling it. They were using weird powers Mannin was using a large staff shooting light at Penkay who in return was sending water blasts and waves at him or her.

"You gyes are such showoffs why don't you fight and get it over with so she can try." Spoke Hoku very clearly. (Me try I don't even know how they did it! and why would I merge with a girl that's kind of weird? isn't it?) The battle raged on until Penkay was struck in the chest and fell down.

"That's all I can take! Enough, enough, I'm finished," he said while unmerging from the girl. She got up dusted herself off and walked over to Sasha and Hoku.

"So you wanna try huh? Hoku is she really a mage? Cause last time I checked only men could be mages." Her face and tone were not to Hoku's liking.

"Well miss last time I checked you were not supposed to judge your mage counterpart." A glow came over Hoku almost to show a boast. "So you going to let her try or not? I'll give her a lesson on how you just agree to do it."

"Fine but no funny business," she said with a laughing stare, "but don't come crying to me if she can't do it. Why are you helping her anyway?" Hoku looked down to Sasha and back to the girl.

"Well she is the first girl to actually make it in this class and I admire that. Plus she likes my kind of music." Hoku's glow shone a bit more bright and he took Sasha over to a practice area and told her the ropes.

"Why is she so mean? I mean all I'm doing is trying to fit in with you gyes and she is biting my head off," Sasha spoke in a less then amused tone.

"The girls don't like the fact that we could actually date you if we wanted to. It makes them feel inferior to you. Plus you the new kid on the block."

"Oh I never got a chance to thank you for this morning coming to get me and getting me out as soon as possible. It was really nice of you." Sasha looked at him with respect and looked down at the ground. "To tell you the truth Hoku I'm not entirely sure I can even do what you're asking me. I mean how would I know I could. Listen to me I'm rambling how do I go about doing this?"

"That's fine with me just let m show you the basics. If you had a power when you touch her, your energy will appear and bond you with her. If not, you'll just be holding on to her. Here I demonstrate how," he waves his hand at the girl, "Silvia come bond with me for a second so she can see!" The girl walks over, holds out her hand to him. Then he hugs her disappears into her. "There pretty simple I think, now your turn." He unbonds with Silvia and she walks over to Sasha and holds out her had.

"Well some time this year!" Silvia said in a more then annoyed voice.

"Fine I'll give it a shot." Sasha takes her hand and hugs her in a matter of seconds she is . . . . . ... SILVIA. "Uh this is so weird! I don't believe it. Hoku look I did it. Now what do I do?"

"Well after a look at your out fit I'm not sure but teacher will know when he sees you so just relax and get out of Silvia. To do that all you have to do is remember what you look like and go back to it." Sasha looks at him funny and dose what he said and poof back to herself. " Uh wow that felt weird."

"Not to mention creepy for me," Silvia said while kind of shaky but together. "Well she is a mage I guess she dose belong in this class. Thanks for letting us practice with you gyes but us girls have to go to class now. Bye Sasha and sorry I was a bit mean to you." The gyes all have each girl a smile and wave goodbye as the girls rushed to class.

"So now do I go home until school or what?" Sasha asked in a "I'm only asking this cause I don't know" kind of tone.

"We still have more training to do once the other gyes get here," he said to Sasha kind of in a laughing manner, "but the gyes will take a bit more so wanna get something to eat with us?"

"Sure if you don't mind me tagging along?" Sasha said in the most unforceful voice possible.

"Not at all Penkay, Mannin, and me always go get breakfast together so you tagging along, as you put it, wont be a problem." He looks over to the other gyes, "Well gyes where are we going for breakfast today?"

Penkay was the first to answer," Well how about Mr. G's Pancake House he is always looking for us." Hoku didn't looked pleased with Penkay's decision.

"My dad dose not want us eating there till later in the day you know that," Hoku said looking at Sasha, "and I'm sure since we are taking Sasha here, we need to go somewhere where the food is great."

"OOOooo I know lets go to the Waffle House like we always do." Mannin said while rubbing his stomach.

"Sure that sounds good to me! Plus I'm sure Draco will be glad to see us."

"Uh who is Draco? And how much money do I need to eat there?" Sasha spoke quietly to the boys.

"Sasha don't worry about it Draco is a kid from class. He is small but has a big appetite and short hair. And we never pay! Mages are not required to hold money for anything in this town. If we need it we go there and get it. Plus the businesses don't mind us at all," Penkay spoke with a smile on his face.

"So then where is this joint?"

"Just follow us!" All three gyes said while starting to walk to town. Sasha was happy, got a big breakfast, hung out with the boys. That is of course till they had to go to school.

The bell rang just as all the students got into the class. Then the teacher walked in and spoke to the class. "Students today is our beginning of the year physical exam. We will start with this side of the room and move around like so. If you are not being checked then please feel free to go outside and study or train till we are finished." When he finished the first boy went in to the room to which the teacher pointed to. Then the class began to get up talk and some left the room. That was the point when Draco came over to her.


End file.
